A Demon In A Circle of ForgetMeNots
by Ichiko - Tenten
Summary: Kagome falls from a cliff and Rin finds her,takes her to Sesshoumaru's castle and there she has dreams of a demon calling her.Later she finds a demon travaler that teachs her the dog demon ways.But whats with the sprit?Sess/Kag pairingMAY HAVE LEMON
1. The Cliff

Kagome woke up one morning to find she was on a cliff overlooking a rapid river. There was a cliff above and the whole group was there. "Kagome don't move!" yelled Inu-yasha, but that was hard because there was a demon snake in front of her. She could tell it was a demon cause it looked very extraordinary. It's two slightly curved horns pointing to the back of it. Unlike most snakes it had ears, but they looked elfish, it was faded shade of purple. She was very tense when it started to throw a glowing blue acid at her. The first shot wasn't even close; the second missed its target, but not by much. She gasped as it grazed her arm, but this wasn't just an acid that would graze and be done; it spread. Very slowed, but it was going to spread like wild fire. Once it reached her heart it was all over. The heart would stop and be devoured and then it would take her soul and give it to the snake. Where the snake probably ate the souls for power. She heard screams and yells from above. *Are those my friends, are those just voices in my head, am I just dreaming or am I really a real person? * She was starting to slip in and out of consciousness. You could hear that she was starting to slip off. "Kagome hold on!" Shippou was now yelling, "Inu-yasha is on his way." The snake was now gone. Slipped away I imagine. Her legs slipped off and she became aware she was falling. She was now holding on to a lose rock. "Hurry!" She bellowed desperately. Inu-yasha looked at the scene in front of him, but instead of yelling Kagome again, he yelled. "Kikyou!!" As Kagome looked at him she realized for the first time that he really didn't think of her the way she thought of him. His heart was given to someone else and she didn't want to pretend any longer that he did love her for who she was, not cause she was the reincarnation of his former lover...She let go of the rock and fell into the rapids. "NOO!!!" Inu-yasha screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Rin was swimming alone in a slow part of a stream. She started to hum to herself as she played with the little fish in the water. When they went underwater she followed, but when she seen a shadow pass over her she went to investigate. The thing that had shadowed her was now washed ashore. It was a girl! She bent over her. And she was alive! "Its Kagome!" She gasped. "JAKKEN! JAKKEN! JAKKEN!" She yelled in every direction she could, but he never came. "Oh where's the little toad when you need him???" Rin grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and started dragging her back to the castle.  
  
It was getting dark and Rin wasn't home. He heard a sound in Jake's room. *He's here? I told him to watch Rin! He abandoned her again!!!* He was about to bash his door in when he heard a knock at the castle door. *RIN!* Sesshoumaru went down to the door and opened it. Rin was there and very out of breath. She was swaying. "Sess -- Sess-chan -- Rin -- Rin found her!" She pulled her into the castle. "RIN! Do you not know who that is?!?!" He bellowed aloud! "Yes and she was near dying when I found her! Like you were when I found you!" She clasped her hands to her mouth realizing was she just said. Sesshomaru's face went red with fury, then chilled when her words settled in and were processed. "Fine you and the healer can bring her back around, but don't expect her to have a warm welcome when she wakes up." He summoned the healer and walked away. And that's when his life starts to change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
It was late in the evening when she awoke. Rin was sleeping right next to her. "What the???" Then she remembered she let herself fall into the river. *HE MUST BE NEAR BY!!* She looked around, but to her avail there was no Sesshoumaru. She sighed, but when she heard a creaking sound from a corner she couldn't see very well she became a little scared. "Don't fear me child." An old woman came out holding a cup of some sort of liquid. "Here you go its some herbal tea." Kagome took it, but sniffed it first to see if there was poison in it. It was ok. "Why am I here and not died? Why didn't Sesshoumaru kill me? After all I'm just a human." "Ah...The lady Rin has a way with him she does." The woman smiles as Kagome drank. "For some reason I don't feel bad. Actually I feel like I could go hiking up two mountains!" She smiled and so did the old woman. "It's that tea I just gave you. It gives you energy where there is none." "I have all this energy, but my body doesn't want to move. It hurts to much." Kagome frowned. "I gave you energy not strength." The old woman left and Kagome was stroking Rin's hair. Rin cuddles up closer to her and grabbed her shirt. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Umm seams that she likes you." Kagome knew that voice and it gave her a chill. Sesshoumaru was in the doorway. *Had the old woman been sent away by him?!?! Oh what if he wants to kill me now?!?!* Sesshoumaru read her expression clearly. "I'm not going to kill you, girl. She wouldn't forgive me if I did right now. Maybe some other time. "He came in. "For now I have givin my promise to Rin I would not kill you." He sat down next to her. She loosened her guard a little. "So what happened?" A confused look played across her face. "That disgraceful half-breed. What happened did he dump you for another." She looked emotionless at him. "Why should I tell you?" He growled and got up in her face. "If that's supposed to scare me you're sadly mistaken." She looked at him with a cold stare. He looked her; it was his turn for confusion and shock to strike him. Of course he didn't show it, but he felt for a slit second that what ever his brother did hit her like a tornado, destroying everything in its path and he felt for a second that he should take avenge her. He quickly shook that off. "Well girl, I shall so you some other time. I have work to do." He waved his hand in a manner to so her she wasn't worth his time. *I must remember to get onto Jakken about his stunt with Rin. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The next day Kagome was up and about, Rin at her side. "Where's your room?" Kagome asked smiling. "It's this way come on!!" Rin grabbed her hand and started to run. Sesshoumaru was talking to one of his demon scouts when he smelt a delicious smell. A smell of French Vanilla and Rose. It tingled his senses. When it kept getting stronger he wondered what is was. He turned around and something ran into him. He caught it before they both fell. His eyes were closed and when he reopened them Kagome was less the two inches away from his face "Hum, clumsy girl!" She regained her composer and looked at him with a fiery passion in her eyes "Its not my fault Rin was dragging my along and made me hit you." She now had a hand on her hip and was waving a finger at him. "AND if you DARE even start yelling at Rin. I'll make sure you don't see the light of day!" She stuck her nose in the air, passed him and grabbed Rin's hand. "Shall we continue?" Kagome smiled at Rin. "Yeah! Bye Sess-chan! Come on my rooms this way!" Rin giggled as she pulled Kagome along. "Uh... Sesshoumaru-sama why are you...smiling?" The demon next to him asked. He then realized he was smiling delightedly. Embarrassed he yelled back. "Because I like yelling and I was wanted for you to tell me so!" The demon coward away a little. "Go about your mission now!" He waved the demon away. *That was a close one. What was I doing 'smiling' at her? * 


	2. Kagome What's Wrong?

A while later it was time to eat and Rin had asked Kagome if she would join them. "But Rin I highly doubt that Sesshoumaru would like it." Rin was dragging her every witch way. "Oh don't mind him. Plus he needs some else to talk to." She smiled at Kagome. She just caught her message and started to giggle. "Fine I'll go, but don't get your hopes up if I decide not to talk to him." Rin sighed, but if that's the only way to get Kagome to come so be it.  
  
When everyone (except Jakken) was assembled they sat to eat. "Where's Jakken?" Rin asked checking under the table and all around. "He won't be joining us for a while." Sesshoumaru remembered seeing him out cold from one punch on the floor. He growled. "What's wrong Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked concerned. "Nothing." He said very sternly, "Rin..." She turned to him. "Umm?" "I will be leaving again for awhile I will leave you with...-" "WHAT?!?! YOUR LEAVEING AGAIN?!?! DON'T!" She ran over to him and hugged him, "I DON"T WANT YOU TO!" Kagome seen a tear trickle down Rin's face. "Rin...get off of me..." "No!" She grabbed tighter. "RIN!!!" Rin grabbed her ears and started to really cry. Kagome ran over to her. "How dare you! You should know better then to yell that load in a room like this! ESPECIALLY if there's a little kid in here!" She scowled at him. In the four days she was there she already had everybody's respect. She helped the old woman tend to the sick, an the cook prepare meals, and the maids with there cleaning, an some demons with there weapons and armor; she even taught them a few tricks with the bow. Kagome had asked that no one tell Sesshoumaru where and what she was doing all day, but their obedience to her always stumped him. He growled each time her orders were carried out and yet the place seemed more orderly. He growled low to himself. "Bring some food to her room we will eat in there." She looked at a young demon maid over by the wall. "DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING SHE SAYS!" Kagome slowly walked up to Sesshoumaru and slapped him leaving a BIG red mark. "YOU should know that noises THAT loud would hurt Rin's ears. After all she is only a child!" She then grabbed Rin's hand and went out. She gave them the order to bring the food to Rin's room again. She gave Sesshoumaru a look to say she was daring him to say something to counteract what she ordered. After a moment of scowling she and Rin left. This time Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He just looked at his plate and declared he wasn't hungry.  
  
Going to his room he had to pass Rin's and there was a crack in the door, he looked in, but so as not to let them know. *Rin is crying... And she's cradling Rin!.And singing? She has a-. * He growled deep and low leaving. Kagome was singing a song that was not her world at all, she just somehow knew it. It sounded Old World; almost as if it were from this era. * She's probably just conning Rin into likeing her so she can get to me, so that maybe I'll give her my lands and then she'll give it to the half-breed. Anyhow I'll take them with me tomorrow for Rin and Rin ONLY!* He walked to his room and lay down. He could still her Kagome's voice, not aloud for you couldn't hear it that way anymore. He got really mad and throw a pillow out the window; breaking it, but he could still hear it in his head and that voice put him into sleep. And a deep sleep it was for he had had many sleepless nights.  
' "Come to me and I can help! Come, COME!!!" A man beckoned her. She rose like a zombie and followed. There was a pool of water up head. A deep mesmerizing pool. She looked down and seen a demon. Shocked she jumped back and into the man. "Scared?" He asked evilly, hands out to grab. She backed up into the pool and fell.' Kagome shot up breathing heavily and while wipe the cold sweat away from her face she heard Rin stir. *GRR.even last night I woke up like this. What if something is after me? * She looked at Rin and thought of Sesshoumaru. *What if it's an attack though me to Sesshoumaru? * Her eyes widened at the thought. *Your just being paranoid! Nothing is gonna happen. * She laid back down and quickly fell to sleep.  
  
In the morning Kagome woke up feeling exhausted. Wherever she went demon's didn't take long to notice she didn't quit look herself. A little demon girl came up to her. "Umm. Lady Kagome are you alright?" "I'm fine."She smiled, patted the girl's head, and went on. *I hope Sesshoumaru won't notice as much. Since I'm only a human he'll just over look me. Plus the only thing he wants me for is Rin.* When she said that she felt a little tug on her heart. *What the heck is wrong with me?!?! *  
  
In the Dinning Room breakfast was laid out and they were waiting for Kagome to come. When she finally came she looked like was a humanoid spirit. She was as white as any ghost ever would be and she was swaying. She started to fall. Very quickly Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her and caught her. Rin notice this knew change. *He got a lot faster all of the sudden! * Rin grinned evilly then she seen the look on Kagome's face and went to help her. "Kagome-san!" Rin hugged her and tried to help her. Sesshoumaru was shocked at her use of 'san' (Chan and Sama are formal greetings, San is informal, and Kun is grade school.). "I'm fine, Rin really." She smiled sweetly at her pushing Sesshoumaru away. He had to admire her strength. "Hump. You're not fine. You look like a ghost, go lay down and food will be brought to you." He said waving a hand so his order would be carried out. "NO!" Kagome bellowed. "No." she coughed regaining her composer. "I'm not going to bed this early." She was trying to stand up straight and managed. Pretending to be fine she walked normally to the table. Thankfully she legs buckle under her. They all sat down and ate. Every so often Sesshoumaru would throw a glance her way. *Gess. there went my theory that Sesshoumaru would just look 'over' a 'weak' human. * She said 'weak' sarcastically in thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
*Hum the stupid girl. Whatever is wrong with her is probably of her own doing. She probably got whatever it is from all those demons she tends to; she thinks I don't know. The only reason I'm letting her carry on is because she can help the witch cure my followers. She's so stupid! But then again why do I hear someone scream at night? Is it her? Is someone.? If so then I must find out as to not let it hurt anyone else. And Kagome will need to help me with that. * Then he growled aloud. *Why did I call her by her name?!? THAT STUPID, STUPID GIRL!! *  
  
Rin and Kagome both looked at him confused. "Umm. Is there something we've missed?!?" Kagome said cockily, raising an eyebrow. "NO! There's nothing wrong!" He was sure not to raise his voice too much. "Well then what the heck were you growling about?!?" She said trying to argue her point. "What the heck is wrong with you? Your so nosey! Get out of my sight you pathetic human." He waved his hand and some demons came to grab Kagome. Rin raised a hand to protest, but Kagome's aura rose in a swirl of blue. Just like a Miko's. Her eyes were now glazed over and she swiped her hand to the demons. Sesshoumaru looked at them and an invisible force spilt them in two. "What are you doing!" He bellowed. "Ahh Sesshoumaru.To bad you don't know this girl that well.." The voice that said this was very unlike Kagome's. It was a deep, low sound. Kagome's lips curled into a very evil smirk. Rin started to cry. "Stop it Kagome-san!!! STOP IT.PLEASE MAMA!!" Kagome's eyes went back to normal "Rin.?" The aura vanished and Kagome's fell to the ground. Rin ran up to her and hugged her. Sesshoumaru had a shocked expression on his face, but that was quickly replaced with his cold mask. "Get her to bed." He looked over to some demon maids and they obeyed.  
*Sorry that took so long but you know time is very little nowadays ^_^' well that sure put a twist in what ever u thought was going on see ya! * 


	3. Another Demon

The next morning Kagome wasn't able to get up or even move. Rin stayed by her side the whole time, much to the objection of Sesshoumaru. He was expecting that at any moment Kagome would do it again. * Umm. This is very odd. Are Kagome's miko powers being aroused? If so how and why? Is someone getting to her. * These thoughts plagued his mind all day. For if he found some reason this was happening he might determine whether it could become an attack from a foe or not, but then again something was telling him he was also thinking this for Kagome's sake. * Hump! Why would I think of protecting some worthless human? Sure maybe for Rin's sake, but nothing more. * Then a thought struck him. * Or maybe I could use her as a ransom for Inu-yasha's Tetsusaiga! * It was a good idea, but if he were happy about the idea he didn't show it. He walked into the room Kagome slept in.  
  
*Sessho-! * Sesshoumaru was still wearing his cold mask. *I highly doubt he came here just form me. He probably came for Rin. * " Rin will you please leave." Sesshoumaru said in his normal cold voice. It wasn't the voice that shocked Kagome it was what he said. "NO! Rin please stay here" She smiled sweetly at Rin. Although she did not think of him so she said it just to keep Rin around. "He said he would let me live long enough to heal me. So why wouldn't he kill me now? He just may want you to leave so he could get rid of my so I can't go back to Inu-yasha." She was now looking straight at him. "Well if he thinks I'm going to go back to that pitiful little 'PUP' he's wrong." She turned her head away. Whatever Kagome thought Sesshoumaru was going to say she was terribly mistaken. " Pitiful little PUP?" Sesshoumaru could almost laugh, but instead he only smirked. A cold evil smirk. "So that's what you think of him? Hump! What's the 'Pitiful' little brother of mine gotten into this time?" He waved his hand. "Well onto bigger matters. I was not going to kill you on the contrary I was going to- " A single demon burst into the room. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Rumor has it that a giant wolf demon is going to try to take over your domain! And rumor also has it that it that it is very powerful, it could have a lot of Shikon jewel shards!" The demon bellowed. "Hump! We will have to discuss it later. Well my trip to the southern lands will have to wait." And he started to walk away. "WAIT!" Kagome shouted and tried to get up. Mustering all the strength she had, she stood up.  
  
The demon in the back held an impressed expression.  
  
"What are you doing you stupid human?" Sesshoumaru turned around and Kagome was leaning on a stick. She put one hand on her hip while holding herself up on the stick with the other. "For your information I'm not a 'stupid human'! I want you to take me with you!" He raised a delicate eyebrow. "I'm not going to take a clumsy human with me. You would only slow me down." He got ready to turn when Kagome spook. "I'll at lease be of some use." She smirk when she sensed she held his interest. " I can sense where the jewel shards are and make it easier for you to kill it." Sesshoumaru started at her very coldly. "Fine, but you are to slow. Even if you were not .sick. We'll fly." He turned. "BUT I CAN'T FLY!" Kagome shouted. "No unfortunately you will have to be on my back." Sesshoumaru grabbed her put her on his back and ran out the door leave a speechless Rin alone with Jakken. "If you abandon me again I'm telling Sesshoumaru!" She walked by Jakken and he followed her 'everywhere' for fear of what his lord may do.  
  
They had spent the whole day in the air and it was lunchtime, but she didn't want to tell him, she didn't want to cause him anymore trouble. That came as a shock to him. Sesshoumaru then said, " If you were hungry you should just tell me, girl." *Well that's a step up, he's not calling me human, but girl. Still doesn't mean anything, but it might be a step up. * Kagome thought. He handed her some dried meat he had brought along for her. Him not needing to eat as much as humans. Kagome then thought again. "Yes I can read minds." He answered her question even before her mouth opened. She flinched and hoped he didn't read that last thought. "Once we get there I want you to hide and after the battle I won't be able to fly so we have to walk." Kagome looked at him. "Well I think I can walk now. I can fell my legs again. Oh yeah I can." She winced in pain as the numb tingling felling came to her legs, but just so that he might think a little better of humans she tried not to show pain. *Admirable, for a human. She's trying to hide her pain. Hump! Stupid girl!...I wonder what my disgraceful brother did to her that would make her loath him so? * Sesshomaru's face remained as blank as ever, but with a hint of scowling. This last thought came as a surprise to him.  
  
(ok thanks for all the reviews! Finally here it is I've had to do just about everything under the sun! ^_^; Well on of the viewers said that I took a normal Sess/Kag thing and turned it into a freaky demon-spirit thing and that it was kewl. Well thank you very much. I take that as a well- deserved compliment! ^_^ Some of you my thing that it has nothing to do with its title, but that comes later sorry I can't tell that's a secret! ^_^ till next time Ja Mata! * see ya *) 


	4. The Old Man And The Offer

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, then at the Sun. *Hum. We've been flying all day. Where are we heading? Oh well I'll find out later.* Just at she thought that they landed. *Oh boy what if he landed cause he read my thoughts? * "The demon is near.I can smell it." Kagome sniffed the air. "EWW! Yea so can I and that's pretty bad!" She covered her nose. Sesshoumaru eyed her. "It's not that bad girl." He looked back at her. "Then what's that horrid smell?!?!" She looked at him. He didn't answer so she looked around and seen dead carcasses of some humans lying about behind her. She had been so busy felling the breeze in her face, the smell of the wind, and the felling of Sesshomaru's warm back against her chest that she hadn't noticed the humans dead. Kagome pained for them and got off Sesshomaru's back. She still couldn't walk that good cause she needed to work her legs out. So She limped over to them sat down and whispered, "So many.why do they have to die? What did they do?" Her eyes began to water, but no tears overflowed. "DAMN IT!!" She hit the ground with her fist then she grabbed a nearby stick and started to dig. "What are you doing?" He came up behind her and smelled salt, *Is she crying?!?! No her tears are not overflowing. * "I'm gonna barry these people, PROPER!!!" She yelled.  
  
Kagome was very determined to barry them so he helped her only cause they needed to make haste, but that's what he told himself and you know how that goes. Plus it looked like she had made her mind up to barry them. Whether Sesshoumaru left her or not. When they were done she when to a nearby puddle and washed her hands off as did Sesshoumaru. "Why did you help me?" Kagome sounded cold almost as if she were Kikyou in Kagome's body. It seemed this mere human could surprise him more then he expected. "I did it cause it seemed you weren't going anywhere till they were barryed." She scowled at him then yelled, "You just keep telling your self that," This called for a VERY shocked Sesshoumaru and it shocked him so much, he showed it. "Because I know that you could have easily dragged me with you! After all I'm 'ONLY' a 'HUMAN'! You the 'DEMON LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS' could have very easily grabbed me by the arm and taken me away from this area, but no you didn't so that means that you were lieing! I may not know your reasoning for doing it, but if your going to lie to me I don't want anything to do with you!!!!!" He could tell she was very emotional at the moment.  
  
Kagome stomped off into the forest. Sesshoumaru sighed, "We don't have time for this." He walked up to were Kagome was sitting after awhile and ordered, "Stay there. The demon is not far off. I can kill it without your help. Stay here." With that he left Kagome alone and she cried. Cried for all the humans that are slain by demons, cried for what Inu-yasha did to her, cried for everything that has gone wrong in life not only hers, but for all life. Just then she heard something in the bushes and an old man came out. She was started to find that he was carrying a HEAVY load. She wiped her tears away and asked, "Can I help you with that?" She came closer. "Actually no. I was gonna ask if you'd like to come with me. I couldn't help over hearing that demon and you fight." The old man asked Kagome. 


	5. A Wolf Demon

(I don't own Inu-yasha)  
  
Kagome backed up."You heard?" She sighed. "I have a question. Why would I want to come with you? What are you proposing?" She looked at him, a fire swirling in the depths of her eyes. He smiled. "Before we do anything I'd like you to drink this." He handed it to her. "How do I know its not poison or anything?" She grabbed it and sniffed. "It is a potion to tell if you have any demon blood in you. If you have any quarrels about it then I will drink some as well. I thought this would happen so I made enough for both of us." There was something hanging off his pack; it looked like a bowl made of bone; he took it off and pours some out of the container he had handed her and handed the bowl to her. "Cheers!" He chugged his part of the potion down and then sat down to wait for it to kick in. She decided it wasn't gonna be bad if he took it and did the same.. After a minute or two the old man started to convulse. There was a tenseness in the air and she didn't start convulsing, but she started to glow violet and cobalt blue. It swirled and turned in a battle to win against the other. She growled, cause it was burning her, it wasn't burning her skin, but her insides. They felt worst then being on fire, they felt like they were just burning away. Just as she thought everything was calming down her ears started to grow into a point and she could feel something start to sprout just at the end of her lower back.  
  
When it was all over she looked at the old man, who was trying to catch his breath, but had watched it all happen. "Heh, you know your probably gonna kill me now." She looked her self over. "No I'm not gonna kill you, but is this why you wanted me to come with you? So you could train me or something? Did you sense a demon presence in me?" She asked and not a hint of sarcasm or anger was in her voice, just a genuine curiosity. "Yes. I am not a demon my self, but my mate is. She sensed your presence and asked me to find you. She's not been able to do any working since I took me up as my mate. This will bring her happiness, so would you please do this, for her Miko? Onegai(please)?" Kagome smiled and looking at him, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes I will, but tell me mister how did you know I was a miko?" She looked at him. "Your aura showed me that. Although I don't have any demon blood in me I am a priest." He bowed to the miko. She heard something and remembered she 'was' with Sesshoumaru. "We best leave before he comes back." "Yes we should." The priest nodded and started to walk and Kagome looked at him pitifully. "Ok this isn't gonna work." She picked him and his pack up, put him on her back as she ran off in the direction he pointed to. Luckily it was in the opposite direction that Sesshoumaru was in. *I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, but for once I want to be something, not just a shard detector. I wanna make something of my self. *  
  
While she was running she would dodge trees, duck under, and jump over fallen trees and under brush. She would giggle madly like it was a game. This brought a smile to the old mans face. When they neared the village Kagome started to slow down and stop giggling. She thought, * Gess all this running and I haven't even broke a sweat or lost my breath. * She smiled and started to run just a little faster at the thought. They reached the village and Kagome was shocked to see humans and demons working and coexisting together. "What the.?" She looked around forgetting the old man on her back up till he started to get down. "Oh sorry." She helped him down. "Ours is one of the only villages that coexist." The old man said very proudly. Just then a middle age, female, half-youkai (half-demon) walked up to the old man and they embraced. The female youkai was as tall as she was, long brown beautiful hair, pointed ears, and a wolf tail like Kagome's just brown instead of black. "Hello father." She turned to Kagome. Her eyes were a deep green, her lips were a soft pink color, and her shin looked like gleaming silk.  
  
"Hello I'm Hoseki (jewel)." The female extended her hand. Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome!" She shook her hand as well. 


	6. The Training Begins

(I don't own Inu-yasha)  
  
"Kagome, huh? Well my mom will be very pleased to see you! She's been talking about you this whole time! Saying stuff like 'another wolf demon is coming to train with her' and that I would be training with you two." Hoseki smiled. "Hay dad I'm gonna take Kagome home to mom, ok?" She waved as he was walking into a shop.  
  
Kagome looked at Hoseki. "What do you mean I'm gonna be training with you two? Like what kind of training?" Kagome looked over at the horizon. The colors were a blend of gold, orange, red, and a hint of violet. The sun was setting and Kagome knew Sesshoumaru would be mad at her. Kagome knew he was going to come looking for her soon. A sigh escaped her mouth.  
  
Hoseki looked at Kagome with concern filled eyes. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome just heaved another sigh, "Well I was traveling with someone and he will come looking for me. I can't stay here. I'll end up hurting everyone."  
  
Hoseki just laughed. "I'm sorry my dad didn't tell you, but him and most of the priests and priestesses in this village have set up a barrier so that any demon with the intention of evil (When she says evil that means like maybe kidnapping Kagome) can't come into the village."  
  
They reached a hut that was a good size (a.k.a. big). "Mom-" Hoseki got cut off by her mother. "Oh come in already child! I'm sure Kagome would like to rest or eat." Another wolf demon was lurking over a hearth that had a pot on it. Kagome and Hoseki stepped in and Kagome was bombarded by the smell of a nice stew brewing. "Wow that smells delicious!" Kagome sat in a chair while Hoseki went somewhere in another room. A little later she came back with some clothing and then went into a different room. "What is Hoseki doing?" Kagome was watching Hoseki move from to room carrying something different each time. "Go into that room over there. The one where she has been carrying everything to." The demon mother pointed to the room Hoseki had been taking stuff to. "WOW! This room is really nice." There was a futon on the left side of the room and another door in which she opened to find some very nice looking Kimonos. There was some painting of the family on the walls and there was a nightstand at the end of the futon, a chair was in another corner of the room. "You like it?" The female came into the room. "It's going to be your room while you stay here." "Yes I like it very much. Thank you!" Kagome looked around in awe. "Dinner is done." The woman walked out of the room then went back in. "I fell like a klutz. I haven't even told you my name," She shook her head. "My name is Odori." Odori stuck her hand out to greet Kagome. She shook her hand, "Well you already know my name, but yeah its Kagome." Kagome just smiled thinking how lame that was, but Odori just smiled.  
  
They women came out and Hoseki and the old man were sitting at the table. The old man got up and said, "I am sorry I never told you my name. My name is Kotori." He bowed. He had been listening to the conversation Kagome and Odori were having. "Well you already know mine." She bowed out of curtsy then sat at the table and the stew was passed out. They ate dinner in silence.  
  
Mean while Sesshoumaru was searching franticly for Kagome. He had killed the demon and was going to give her the jewel shards. "Damn her!! Where the hell would she have run off to?" He flew in the air looking around for Kagome. A growl escaped his throat he would never let anyone know, but he was scared of loosing her. She had become important to him as Rin had, but in a different way. He thought she might have returned to the castle, so he flew in that direction.  
  
When he came to the castle Rin came running out. She looked at him confused. "Why is Kagome-chan not with Sesshoumaru?" She went around him thinking Kagome was playing hide and seek. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "You mean Kagome is not here!?!?!" Sesshoumaru was starting to panic. Putting his mask on he told Rin, "If Kagome were to come back tell Jakken to take her and lock her in her room, then come tell me." With that he walked back into the forest.  
  
The villagers could hear the clash of metal coming Kotori's house. In the sand garden you could see a sword-sparing event. A sword went flying, landing in the sand. Kagome took the sword up again and went into a fighting stance. "Kagome! You need to watch your opponent at 'all' times! You must keep eye contact! Your opponent will show their next attack to you." Odori told Kagome what to do as she faced Hoseki. Kagome could tell Hoseki was not using her full potential. * Clash, Clink. * The sword Kagome was holding once again flew into the air, landing in the sand.  
  
In an attempt to knock Kagome's sword out of her hand Hoseki gashed Kagome in the stomach. Kagome looked at the wound wincing. It was deep and very much bleeding. Odori and Hoseki helped Kagome into a healing room. Kagome's demon blood was already starting to heal it, but she would end up ill from the sand in it. They gave Kagome some yellow liquid and also put some blue liquid on her wound. "There that should do it. Just lay there for a little while and let it kick in." Odori smiled at Kagome and left the room. Hoseki stay feeling she had a duty to do, since she was the one that inflicted the wound on Kagome. "I'm so, so sorry Kagome. I only meant to disarm you." Hoseki's face fell.  
  
Kagome smiled at Hoseki. "Its not you fault. Well it is, but it was also mine. I thought you were going to try to hit me from the left and you faked and went to the right. It's me. I'm just a bad swords-men." It was Kagome turn for her face to fall.  
  
Smiling Hoseki whispered to Kagome. "Hey Kagome I had an idea. What if we go into the forest and train there? You and me? Without my forever screaming mom?" Kagome thought about this and nodded. Felling better Kagome got up. She looked down; her wound was gone. "What was that stuff you two gave me?" Kagome looked down at Hoseki. "Well the yellow liquid you drank was something to heal from the inside. The blue liquid the was put on your wound was to heal on the outside and to make sure it does not leave a scar." "Well we can go into the woods tonight." Hoseki winked as her mom came into the room. "Felling better Kagome?" Smiling Kagome looked at Odori. "Yes thank you." Odori nodded, "Dinner is ready." Hoseki, Kagome, and Odori went into the kitchen and were starting to eat when Kagome noticed Kotori wasn't here. "Odori, Where is Kotori?" Odori frowned. "He won't be joining us for awhile." Hoseki stood up, knocking her chair down. "Not again mom! He's went on these crazy missions more then I can count this year!!" Tears were coming to Hoseki's now pale face. "I know I'm sorry." Odori spoke and with that Hoseki ran out the door.  
  
A little while later Kagome found Hoseki on a hill over looking the village. "Kagome. When would you like to start?" Kagome knew what Hoseki was talking about, she also knew Hoseki needed something to take her mind off of her father being gone. "I don't care. We could now if you'd like." Hoseki nodded. "I'll go get the swords wait here." Kagome didn't nod or smile, she just watched Hoseki leave.  
  
A little while later Hoseki came back with two swords and threw one at Kagome's back. She caught it. "Nice Kagome." Kagome looked behind her. "Inu- yasha taught me that." Her face saddened at the thought of Inu-yasha and what he had done to her. "Who is Inu-yasha?" Hoseki asked. Kagome just looked away and after a little while Kagome answered. "Someone I thought I loved." One could tell Kagome didn't want to talk about it, just as she didn't want to talk about her father and what he does all the time while he is gone.  
  
(Ooc- Sorry the last one was SO short. This program I use made it look like a LOT more. Oh and THANK YOU for all the reviews!! *Huggles all *) 


	7. In The Night

(I don't own Inu-yasha)  
  
Hoseki looked at Kagome. She could find out all that Kagome know without talking about her past. "When it comes to fighting show me what you know. Come at me as if you were fighting evil, but fight the way you used to forget everything my mom has told you." Hoseki readied herself for anything Kagome could throw at her.  
  
Kagome stood up. She didn't know much about fighting, but 'he' had taught her how to defend herself. She came at Hoseki full force. All of the sudden Kagome stopped and a 'very' dark aura surrounded Kagome. "Ka-Kagome what's wrong?!?" She was scared she had never seen Kagome act like this before. Weird as it may be a male's voice came from Kagome's mouth. "You thought that you could help her? You must be more stupid then I thought." Kagome had red eyes and the demonic strips on her face turned from purple to bright red. Out of no where Kagome slashed at Hoseki with her sword. Hoseki bearly dodged it. "KAGOME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?" Hoseki was bearly dodging everything Kagome threw at her. Kagome came back to run at Hoseki using her sword to slash at her. Then when Hoseki thought it was about time to fight back Kagome slowed down and stopped. "What the?" Kagome fell, a cold sweat forming all over her body. Her breath erotic Hoseki came over to Kagome cautiously. "Ka-Kagome?" She sat up. "Did I? Did I try to-to -kill you?" Hoseki nodded and tears came to Kagome's eyes. The same thing had happened to her at Sesshomaru's palace. "Kagome what- what was that? I know that was not you." She came and put at hand on Kagome shoulder. "Its not, but I don't know what it is!" She began to cry and Hoseki hugged her, holding her in her arms not letting go till she stopped crying. When she did Hoseki looked at Kagome. "Kagome I know that was not you so it wasn't your fault and I do not blame you ok? Were still good friends right?" Kagome nodded thankful that Hoseki did not hate her now.  
  
Odori her someone knock on the side. "Come in." Odori looked around to see the village elder. "Do you remember the rumor about the demon?" The old voice spoke. "Yes." Odori spoke at the village elder solemnly. "Well its true, and I'm guessing you are going to send Hoseki off with Kagome? Have you told her?" Odori looked at the floor. "No. If I told her then she wouldn't leave, but if she doesn't know then she will leave and I'm counting on Kagome to ask her if she will come with her on her journey. I only hope Hoseki excepts." The village elder nodded and left. Odori feel to her knees crying. She would have to send her pup away and she might not see her again. Remembering that the girls would be back soon she quickly dried her tears and went back to working, but still sad.  
  
A week later Hoseki and Kagome were in the sand gardens with Odori. "Good Kagome!" Odori studied Kagome and Hoseki. Odori had secretly had watched Kagome and Hoseki practice on top of the hill over looking the village. So in turn she knew what was going on. She had counted on it. That's why she was always yelling at Kagome. She also knew that her husband was not on a mission, but was in hiding and would come home today. Odori wanted Kagome to get close to Hoseki so that maybe when the demon the village elder heard of came she would be out of here with Kagome looking for the jewel shards. The only night she was not with the girls was when the village elder came to tell her about the rumors of the demon were true. Odori smiled, "Girls I think there is something you might wanna see." Odori turned her back to the stunned girls and walked away. Confused beyond anything they followed. They came into the kitchen and seen Hoseki's father in there his cloths torn. "Father!" Hoseki came up to him. He wasn't bleeding, but his cloths were not savable.  
  
Kotori smiled. "Do you remember the rumor about the demon Hoseki?" She nodded. "Well the others and I have slain it. (not really, but that's the only way she'll leave)" Hoseki sighed, "Good." She turned to Kagome and they both left to go do there 'own' training.  
  
Kagome had learned the ways of herbs like Keade had showed her, just a little more detailed. She also had learned more about the sword and the bow- an-arrow then anyone had showed her. Even Inu-yasha. Later that night Kagome and Hoseki sat on the hill looking at the starts. Kagome was fiddling with her hands. "Kagome? What's wrong?" Hoseki had been watching Kagome. I haven't seen you so nervous!" Hoseki smiled. "Well I'm almost done with my training from what Odori said and I wondered.if maybe you might. um. travel with me? To find the jewel shards." Hoseki looked at Kagome, but Kagome was looking at the ground. Hoseki smiled, "I'd like to, but what about my family? I'd have to ask them." Kagome looked up at Hoseki surprised. "You mean you would?" Hoseki nodded and Kagome hugged her. "Thank you."  
  
When Kagome and Hoseki got home they went to Odori and Kotori and got them in the same room to tell then the news. "Mom. Dad. Kagome asked me a question and I-well I was wondering if I." Hoseki looked around the room the looked sternly at her parents. "I'm going with Kagome to collect her shards." Odori and Kotori looked at each other and smiled warmly. "That's nice dear." Odori went back to chopping her herds and Kotori went back to reading the scroll in his hands. Both Hoseki and Kagome's mouths dropped, they had thought I would be hard and there would be a big argument. "R- really?" Hoseki was shocked. Odori looked up. "Would you rather not?" Hoseki violently shook her head. "Ok then it's settled.You're a big girl now.." Odori looked back down sad. "When do you plan to leave? Will you come back to see us?" Kagome whispered into Hoseki's ear. "Can we leave soon?" She asked Hoseki. She was leaving the departing time to her. "I hate to break it to you, but you can't visit soon.We will be traveling 'A LOT'." Hoseki nodded slightly. "Well we will be traveling a lot mom.dad. so I won't be visiting soon and I was hoping we could leave.maybe tomorrow morning." Odori and Kotori's heads shot up. "Tomorrow morning?!?" Odori squeaked, but nodded her head slightly. "That's fine." "I could stay lo-!" Hoseki was about to say, but Odori's clawed hand rose into the air. "No.You are bigger now.I shouldn't hold you up." Kotori rose. "I'm going to bed now my lady's." He kisses Odori, then Hoseki and Kagome on the forehead in turn. Kagome had in turn become a daughter to him, so it hurt to lose them and so he went to bed trying to hide. "Ok dad." Hoseki said. "Ok." Kagome said.  
  
Kagome and Hoseki went outside to admire the stars. "Kagome?" Hoseki asked. "Yes?" Kagome answered. "When you came here you smelt of some other demon. Were you traveling with someone else?" Hoseki looked at Kagome questioningly. Kagome looked at Hoseki and smiled. "If your wondering 'will I abandon you?' your wrong. I won't abandon you." Kagome looked back up at the stars. *What about the others? Sango and my pup Shippou? What about Miroku and. and .Inu-yasha.Will I meet them again? * Kagome came back to her senses. "We better get back to the house. We got a long day tomorrow." Kagome got up and Hoseki nodded, also getting up.  
  
When the morning arrived Kagome and Hoseki were awoke by the smell of an 'awesome' breakfast! Kagome and Hoseki changed into some neck Kimono's. (Neck kimono - I-I) Hoseki's was a bright shade of red with a horizontal line that had a sun setting into it. If Hoseki moved in just the way it would look like it had already set! Kagome's was a dark blue with light blue Lilies put in random areas of the Kimono. Kagome kept her black hair down and Hoseki kept her brown hair up in a high ponytail (like Sango's, but Hoseki's is brown ^^). When they came out of the room (They had started to share a room), They were surprised to see that there were herbs of all sorts put into bottles that could be carried easily with them on their journey and other assorted items. (This is starting to feel like an RPG game ^_^). (Sorry its cliffhanger!!! But hey I'll post the next one soon ^^ lately I've been writing chapters by the week ^^. Any how, Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^ baibai!!) 


	8. On Our Way

(Nope I don't own Inu-yasha!!!!!!! ^_^;; sowwie.)  
  
Kagome and Hoseki were surprised to see all of these wonderful things laid out for them (Some how they knew it was for them ^^). "Mom?" Hoseki looked around. "In the Kitchen dear!" (Ok so they have Kitchens in here, not like ours, but a fireplace none the less ^-^) Both Kagome and Hoseki entered the Kitchen. Suddenly variations of delicious smells came to them. "What is all this?" Kagome asked. There were more then just breakfast foods there too. "These are also for your trip girls." "Thanks!" They said in unison. Kotori came in just at that time. "Ah so I guess you have already seen the surprise on the table?" The girls thought back to the herbs and assorted things. "Yeah! And we know a lot about medicine!" All of a sudden one of the demons from the village came into the hut. "Very sorry Kagome-sama I know it's your departing day, but we are in need of your miko powers." The demon bowed in apology. "That is fine. I'll be back in a moment Hoseki. I suggest you say your good-bye's now we have to leave 'VERY' soon." With that Kagome left with the demon.  
  
Hoseki looked at her parents. "Well I guest we should say good-bye." Was all Hoseki said. No one else spoke for fear that the moment would end. It was a moment that Odori and Kotori had dreaded for along time. "Lets just make it simple, huh? I'll be back its not like were never going to see you again or vice versa." Kotori and Odori just looked at each other. "Your right Hoseki." Odori said after awhile. Hoseki's face brightened up and hugged them. "Now time to eat I'm starving!" Hoseki and the parents went into the kitchen. After a little while Kagome came back. "Welcome back. What happened Kagome?" Hoseki asked with a mouth full of bacon. "Just a minor demon attacking the village that also had a jewel shard. I need to change cloths I gained a rip in the hem of my Kimono." Odori and Kotori looked at each other. The elder had said that the demon was known for sending other little demons to do some damage before it got there to create a lot of havoc and chaos. They both got up and started packing thing and getting their things ready. When Kagome got back out of their room Odori and Kotori had everything packed. Hoseki looked at Kagome. "Well I guess this it." She sighed, "Well let's get the ball rolling." She grabbed her pack, as did Kagome.  
  
Hoseki and Kagome not wanting long good-bye's left as quick as possible. Kagome looked at Hoseki. "Um.Ho.se.ki?" Her partner looked at her concerned. "Yes what is it?" "Before we do anything I need to somewhere. There's a village I need to visit." She was talking about Keade's village. "Ok why not? We might find some shards on the way!" The one thing Hoseki didn't know about Kagome was that she had loved Inu-yasha, but found that the only person who had room in his heart was Kikyou.  
  
Back a Sesshomaru's castle Rin was crying in her room all alone. She was beginning to miss Kagome very much. Kagome would always play with her and was always nice to her. It was going on mid day and she was still awaiting Sesshomaru to find Kagome. Rin would go into his bedroom at night and would hear him dream of loosing Kagome and that scared her. Rin had come to think of Kagome like a mother.  
  
"Rin misses Rin's new mommy." She looked at a doll one of the dolls Kagome had given her. "RIN MISSES YOU MAMA KAGOME!!" Rin whiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru could her Rin crying every night and day. He would have to go to the village one more time to see if Kagome was there. Although Sesshoumaru did not want to admit it he was going crazy without Kagome near. When she was around her scent drove him mad, it was as if she had a spell over him (He knows she doesn't though ^^), but without her there, there was something incomplete about the place. He had to find her. Keeping his cold mask on he called forward a maid and told her to tell Jakken to ready Ah-Un. *I have to get her back. Rin misses her. Hell even Jakken does! * Sesshoumaru went to go get Rin. Luckily Rin had stopped crying and was going to go take a bath when Sesshoumaru had gone to go get her.  
  
Sesshoumaru caught her before she started to bath. So they headed out. Sesshoumaru told Rin that they were going to look for 'their' Kagome and that she had stayed out far to long. So now Rin with a grin the size of Tokyo on her face hopped on Ah-Un and Sesshoumaru conjured his red cloud up, it would not take that long for them to get there. Sesshoumaru remembered the phrase once told to his father by his retainer.  
  
~*~ Memory ~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was listening in on his father and his retainers conversation. "Yes Master I agree with you fully on the subject." "Hum. yes." His retainer came closer. "But you know there is a phrase for this subject. 'Absence makes the heart grow founder.'" "Yes. Maybe that is it."  
  
~*~ End ~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru thought that phrase had fit him perfectly at the moment. Though out that time that Kagome was gone if he was not looking for her then he was in his study pacing, reading, answering letters from the other lords and ladies anything to get Kagome out of his head. She did not belong to him. He had only let her stay there because Rin had liked her and wanted her to heal. He finally thought about her and what his heart was doing unbidden. He also figured that somehow while Kagome was at the palace he had grown found of her.  
  
The girls were almost near the village. Kagome could sense Inu-yasha and the gang were not there or anywhere near-by. The only one she could sense was Shippou. Kagome sighed. "Were gonna have a new addiction to our pack." Hoseki turned to Kagome. "Who?" Kagome smiled remembering her kit. "There is a Kit I adopted a long time ago and now I think it is time I take him with me." Hoseki 'awed' at the thought of her kit.  
  
Entering the village Kagome told Hoseki that she wanted to avoid all people and just go straight to the hut Kagome had pointed to. Jumping to the hut both the girls hurried in. Keade had prayer beads in her hands ready. "WOAH! CHILL KEADE!" Kagome yelled putting her hands up in defense. Something came barreling into her chest and started to sob. "KAGOME! I MISSED YOU 'SOOO' MUCH!!" Kagome smiled down at Shippou. "Is this the boy you were talking about?" Hoseki looked at him. Shippou looked over at her and just about jumped out of her skin. "Who is she?!?" Shippou pointed to her. "Shippou you know it's not nice to point. This is my friend Hoseki. I've been traveling with her for awhile." Shippou just remembering something looked up at Kagome, "Kagome how can you be here? You feel off the cliff! We thought you were dead." Kagome smiled remembering how Rin had saved her. "Well do you remember that little girl that travels with Sesshoumaru? Well she found me floating in the river and saved me." Shippou had a shocked look on his face. "Wouldn't she have taken you to Sesshoumaru?" Kagome nodded. "Yes, but Sesshoumaru didn't hurt me." 


	9. Questions and Answers

Shippou's mouth made a little perfect 'o'. Then sniffing at Kagome and Hoseki he came up with another question. "But Kagome, you smell like her! Like.Like a demon!" Shippou looked up into Kagome's face and Kagome giggled seeing his expression. "That's because her dad showed me I am demon in a human body." Hoseki looked at Kagome confused. She hadn't even known that part. She had just thought that Kagome was always a demon. Well she was, but she didn't know she was hidden in a human body.  
  
The sun was a little over the noon point, they needed to be on their way. "Keade. I need you to maybe sprinkle some herbs around, cause I don't want Inu-yasha to know I was here." Keade smiled knowing what was going on. "Hai Kagome. Ye need to take care of yer-self and little Shippou here." Keade patted Shippou's head and Kagome nodded. "We will be back Keade." Kagome smiled warmly to Keade.  
  
Hoseki kind of felt out of place, but stayed for Kagome. Kagome had smiled at Keade and she could have sworn her smile was brighter then the sun. White aura around Kagome that stretched as far as the hut would go and who knows maybe further, Hoseki couldn't see it if it were. Her whiteness was warming and comforting, to her tense and out of place feelings.  
  
Hoseki hated to break up the moment, but they had to be one their way. "Kagome we need to be getting going." Kagome sighed bearably about audio. "Yes I agree." She hugged Keade and said her good-byes; they were off in a few minutes. Shippou was on Kagome's shoulder, while her and Hoseki hiked up with hillside.  
  
Sesshoumaru was walking ahead of Jakken and Jakken was holding the leash that was attached to Ah-Un. Rin was so happy she was talking so fast that it almost seemed as if she were talking gibberish. Some of the few things he could make out were 'We're finally getting Mama Kagome back!' and 'And me and Mama Kagome can go pick flowers and play games and.' and 'Oh I can't wait I've missed Mama Kagome 'SO' much!' Sesshoumaru thought in response to the little girl, *Yes Rin me too. I've also missed Kagome very much. * Watching what was ahead of his he seen a demon. *Damn! Why didn't I smell it or sense it before? * Sesshomaru's face still had its cold mask on, but inside he was scolding himself for being to distracted. Instead of the demon charging at Sesshomaru it charged at Rin and Jakken. While he charged at it he scolded himself yet again. If he kept that up Rin would be dead soon. Thankfully Jakken had got Rin out of there and now the demon and Sesshomaru were locked in battle.  
  
Kagome looked up abruptly, "There's a Jewel Shard near!" Kagome and Hoseki raced to the area Kagome was leading them to. "Shippou go hide!" He did as he was told and went to go hide. Not knowing that the demon with the jewel shard was also the demon Sesshomaru was fighting. Kagome thought *Right behind theses bushes! * Just as her and Hoseki burst through the bushes Sesshomaru was blasted backwards into a tree. Both girls gasped at the site of the huge demon. They did not see Sesshoumaru till he came charging back to the demon. "Die." Sesshomaru swiped at it using Tokijin, but the demon dodged and clawed the whole front of his Kimono and him. "NO! Sesshomaru!" Kagome shot a sacred arrow at the demon as Hoseki went to it, blinding it with one of the herds her parents had given her. The arrow missed. The demon then charged blindly at Kagome. She tried to dodge, but it gashed her side( the one where the jewel was in) open. Regaining her composer she aimed another arrow at the demon. *Hit the mark! * Kagome let it loss and it seemed as if the arrow was going in slow motion, but finally it hit the mark! Two jewel shards fell to the ground. Quickly grabbing them before it could put it self-back together again. Kagome then felt something grab her leg and start to cry. "KAGOME!! RIN MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!!" Kagome looked down and Rin was sobbing into her kimono. "Aww Rin I'm sorry. I didn't think it was gonna be that big of a deal at the time..." She bent down and hugged the little crying girl. "Rin missed Mama Kagome SO much." Rin wiped the tears away from her eyes. Just then Sesshoumaru came into view. *Oh boy I'm gonna get the chewing of my life. * Shippou all of the sudden came out from no where and jumped in front of Kagome, "Run Kagome I'll protect you!" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Kagome started to giggle. "Don't worry Shippou. He isn't here to hurt us." Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and she had a pleasant smile on her face. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly, but his eyes showed it and Kagome seen this. Picking up Rin and walking over to Shippou she picked him up too. Just then Rin started to pull Kagome's tail. "OW! Don't do that Rin!" She looked at Kagome and stated, "But Kagome! You have tail and pointy ear and claws and you're a demon!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened.  
  
"You're a demon? How is that?" Sesshomaru; as usually; replaced the cold sadistic mask. Kagome looked around and Hoseki was lying down on the other side of the clearing. "HOSEKI!" Kagome put the children down and ran to he aid; forgetting her own injuries.  
  
*~*~*~*~*((((Thanks for the reviews so far and I hope for more ^^. If you have any ideas on the story tell me cause I'm kinda running out of them and I'm RRREEEAAALLLLLLYYY SSSOOORRRRRRYYY I haven't updated sooner. OH SO SORRY! Anyhow here's the next chappy hope you like ^_^.))))*~*~*~*~* 


	10. Back To the Palace

Kagome had forgotten about her injuries and they were getting worse. *I feel woozy. but what about Hoseki? What- what was I going to say? Ohh. * Kagome fell unconscious. Sesshoumaru came to pick her up, but Shippou ran in front of her, "I won't let you take her." Rin came up. "But Kagome mama needs help and she was there before." Shippou thought about this then said, "Fine, but mama Kagome would want Hoseki to come too!" He pointed over to Kagome's new friend. Sesshoumaru nodded, "We will take her to. You don't need to worry about your mother Shippou." Shippou's jaw dropped. * Did he just say my name? Wow I think he's sick. * Shippou nodded and went with Rin to Ah-Un.  
  
When they stopped to make camp Rin would notice Sesshomaru glance back at Kagome, but when he did he looked worried yet very happy she was back. Rin elbowed Shippou, "Ow! What'd you do that for?" "Hehe lets go play Shippou." (Oh by the way Rin and Shippou are a little older now.) Rin grabbed his arm and dragged him into a field. Rin now whispered, "Hey Shippou sorry if I hurt you, but I wanted to see what Sesshomaru-sama would do if he were alone with Kagome. I've noticed all day he's been looking at Kagome." Shippou nodded. Quietly the children climbed a tree and were in a good position to watch. (Don't you just love kids? ^_^;)  
  
Sesshomaru watched as the children left and leaned back against a tree. *What a day this has turned out to be. I wonder though. Why did Kagome leave me in the first place? Or was she kidnapped? If she was kidnapped then why is she 'traveling' with that girl? Who is that girl? Where did she come from? How did Kagome become a demoness all of the sudden? * All of these questions plagued his mind then the other demoness began to stur. * Hum. maybe she can tell me.* Sesshomaru got up and went to the girl that was next to Kagome. The girl in question shot up and looked around. "Where am I?!?" She jumped up only to fall back down from her injuries. "Settle down. You have been poisoned." He started to treat her wounds. "I have a few questions to ask you." Hoseki looked at him suspiciously, but nodded to carry on. "How do you know Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked into the lake. "Is that me? Wow I look different." Kagome was looking at her demons self in the lake. A deep chill went down Kagome's spine and someone wrapped their arms around her waist. "Yes I know you do. Is this all for me?" The person that was in her dreams from before was here. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Kagome struggled to get away, but the person had a tight grip on her. Then finally the moon came out from behind the clouds and she turned around to see his face and.  
  
They had gotten back to the palace and Kagome was in the next room dreaming, while Sesshomaru was in the room with Hoseki. "Well its starts out with my mom she told my dad that Kagome would be coming and-" "Your mom is a Miko?" Hoseki sighed. "No she is a demon.any how my dad; he's human; went looking for her and found her crying, from what I hear she had just got into a fight with her boyfriend or something and - " "I am not her boyfriend." "WHAT?!? You're the one that was fighting with Kagome, huh? Well no wonder she was afraid that you would take her away. When she first came she thought she was gonna have to leave to make sure you didn't try to kill anyone in the village to figure out where she was." Hoseki was now looking around the room, she just figured out she was in a BIG room with fancy everything! Everything room the futon she slept on to the cabinet that held cloths in it. "Continue." "Oh yeah sorry. Anyhow when my dad found her he asked her to take a potion my mom and I had made to see if she had any demon blood in her and if so to bring it out. Well it turned out my moms prophecies were right again. Kagome turned out to be a demon just seal away in a human body." Sesshoumaru thought, *So that's why Kagome was always.. different. She always earned the respect of everyone and she could do so much more then a normal human and. she smelled so good. * He wasn't afraid to admit that fact to himself, but not to others. Someone might find his weak spot. Sesshomaru nodded. Hoseki took a deep breath and began again, " Well then my dad and her came to where we live. A place where demons and humans coexist together. There's no shortage of either species so one such as myself could never feel alone. As you probably know I am but a half demon. Well Kagome was surprised to see such a site," *I wonder why. Seeing most demons loath humans. Seek them as mates sometimes and/or kill them. * "Well she and I trained by ourselves, sometimes with my mom. Finally Kagome asked if I would go with her on a Shikon Shard Hunt. I accepted her offer and we were off in a little while. Soon afterwards we came upon the village next to Inu-yasha's forest, picked up a kit named Shippou; the one that is always with Kagome; well once we were on our way Kagome sensed a Shikon shard. We followed her and she told Shippou to hide till the battle was over, but from then on you know the rest. In fact more then I do from that point." Hoseki held her head trying to remember, but failing miserably. "That is because you were knocked out soon into the battle." Sesshomaru turned to the door. "Thank-you for your cooperation." With that he left.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to his left and into door next to Hoseki's. Kagome was trembling. Rushing over to Kagome he held her close to him. "Kagome wake up!" Kagome stopped shivering, but she did not wake. *Hum.this is a bit more complicated, but if I enter the dreamtime I can see what is bothering her. * Sesshomaru still holding her laid down next to her and slowly went off to the dreamtime. Demons and Miko's were the only ones that could enter the dreamtime, the dreamtime was not sleeping. The dreamtime was where one could visit others dreams through ones mind. The only bad thing there was to the dreamtime was that when one was in the dreamtime they would have no idea what was going on around them, in turn they were defenseless.  
  
Sesshomaru seen the forest and was heading in the direction he could sense Kagome, he also sensed some else. He came into a clearing with a lake in the middle of it. There were to demons; male and female; the male had his arms around the female's waist and the female was struggling to get away.  
  
Kagome sensed Sesshomaru was around. *What if he thinks wrong of this picture? Oh no please don't! * "HHEELLPP MMEE SSOOMMEEOONNEE!!!!!!" Kagome yelled literately as loud as she could. They felt a wind and they heard a growl. The demon behind her let go to look behind him and was thrown forty feet away into a tree. Kagome turned around before someone could blink and saw Sesshomaru. With just as much speed as she turned around, she jumped at him, Hugging him in the process. "Kagome you must try to wake up." Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Don't you think I've tried this?" Kagome looked up at him frustrated and then she looked really surprised as warm moist lips pressed against hers. Sesshomaru was kissing her, a passionate warm kiss. As they parted to breathe the demon had regained its strength. "What a touching reunion, sorry I can't stay to see it end." The demons started to fade. "Till next time my pretty Kagome." With that the demon fully disappeared. "Who was that?" Sesshomaru thought aloud. "Its Naraku." Sesshomaru looked her curiously. "I've seen Naraku many times before. This is another one of his tricks. I can feel it." Sesshomaru nodded. With that Sesshomaru started to fade as well. "Where are you going?!?" Kagome asked. "I was just visiting in the dreamtime. It is unwise to stay to long. If you wake I shall be by your side." With that he was gone. Kagome thought. *Ok then I now know who this is." Kagome awoke to warm arms around her and a chin resting on her head. "I'm awake Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled and looked up at him. "Yes so I see you're awake. Kagome may I ask you a question?" Kagome looked shocked. "What is it?" Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow. "You've never asked anyone for permission before!" Kagome smiled (^_^). "Anyhow sure, go ahead." Sesshomaru's expression stayed the same, but his eyes looked hurt. "Why did you leave me?"  
  
(AN:Another chappie done! *smiles proudly then things get thrown * OK, OK! SO IT'S A CLIFFHANGER! DON'T HURT ME!) 


	11. The Bath

(IF ONLY I OWNED HIM! Although I like Sesshomaru better. Well here's the end to that cliffy tata!)  
  
Sesshomaru: You stupid human. Shadow-Mai: You stupid Youkai. Sesshomaru: *GROWL * Shadow-Mai: HAHAHA! THERE'S A BUG IN YOUR HAIR!! Sesshomaru: Where? I don't feel one. Shadow-Mai: *runs *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's smile turned into frown. "Well I wanted to show you I could do something on my own. Show you that I'm not just another crybaby human. That I'm more." Kagome voice trailed off looking down at Sesshomaru's chest and playing with the hem of the sleeves. "Kagome, I have seen you fighting. When you were with my baka hanyou half bother you fought very bravely." Sesshomaru raised her chin to into her eyes. "And you still do." Kagome looked into his eyes and got a very bold idea. She pressed her lip against Sesshomaru's closing her eyes. An uncontrollable lust came over him and he wrapped his arms around her making the kiss deeper.  
  
"OH! SORRY MASTER!" A young servant was scared out of her wits when she entered upon them, hurriedly scrabbled away. Kagome shot up. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru." "Who's complaining?" An evil smirk played a crossed his face. Kagome's face turned crimson red.  
  
Just then Kagome felt a fluff ball and a little one pounce on her send her backwards. "OH KAGOME MAMA I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!" Shippou bellowed. "AND- AND RIN FELT SSOO SAD!!!" Rin cried out and then Kagome could see tears of joy on their faces. "Aww I'm sorry to make you worry children." Kagome smoothed both of their hair's back. "Tonight we will have a feast in honor of Kagome's return." Sesshomaru stated. "By the way Kagome, Hoseki is healed and awake in the next room to our left." Kagome gasped and scrabbled up to go see Hoseki.  
  
Bursting into Hoseki's room she only seen a servant. "If you are looking for Lady Hoseki she went to take a bath, Lady Kagome." Kagome nodded. "Thank- you Sora." Sora smiled and stated. "I knew she had to be your friend Lady Kagome so I volunteered." Kagome hugged the servant that she had known from before and ran to her room to gather her things and head for the bathroom with Hoseki. When Kagome got there all she seen was steam. Slowly undressing, she lets herself get used to the warmth of the room. Kagome got into the water and seen Hoseki. "Hey how are you? You feeling better?"  
  
Hoseki smiled at Kagome and looked around. "Yeah, there's one thing that's bothering me though. Those servants are in here." Kagome looked around to see 7 servants in the room. "Oh so now your feeling like you're to good for them?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "NO! " Hoseki bellowed, "Its just. I fee like there watching me and . staring." Whispered bearly above audio so only Kagome could hear being so close. "OOHH. modest, eh? Ok." Sora being the 7th servant there, Kagome ordered in a kindly manner for Sora to take the other servants out and to stand by the door outside, in case they need help. In awe Hoseki watched as the servants did her bidding.  
  
"Wow they listen to you." Kagome nodded lathering her hear with shampoo. "Yup, they'll listen to you too. For instance call in a servant ask for a new change of clothing for the both of us." Hoseki just looked at Kagome. "I'm not used to ordering fellow demons around like they were slaves." Kagome giggled. "Oh don't worry about that. I'll show you how I always repay the debt later. Just go ahead. They do it out of respect, not cause they are forced to. They work for Sesshomaru on the own free will. They could walk out anytime they wanted." Hoseki's eyes went big. "So that's what Lord Sesshomaru is REALLY like. So far I've only heard bad and I mean BAD things about him." Kagome nodded with a look say 'And-at-first-that's- what-I-thought" look. Hoseki yelled for a servant and on call a servant came in. "Would you please get me and Lady Kagome a new change of clothing?" The servant nodded taking the dirty clothing away to replace with a new change.  
  
Kagome and Hoseki finished bathing just in time for the servant to come in with and extra pair of clothing. Kagome smiled, "I think Sesshomaru had a hand in this." Kagome held her black Kimono up to show a light blue crescent moon on the belly. It was a sleeveless Kimono, but it had tiny crescent moons on the sleeves and the hems, with slits up to mid-thighs. On the back still black, but it had DARK blue ripples though it that made it look like water.  
  
Hoseki's was similar, but it wasn't AS elegant as Kagome. It was a dark, grayish green with tiny white arrowheads on the sleeves and hems, also had it has a big arrow on the belly and it only came up to the beginning of the thighs. "Yeah seeing as yours looks better and more... Humm shall we say sexier?" Both girls giggled and headed to the dining hall.  
  
(((((AN: I'm finished with that. I'm out of my writer's block now. I've even wrote a song! Well its not on here, but still ^__^ If anyone would like to see just e-mail me! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVEIWS!! Please read and review more. Danke (German), Arigatou gozaimasu (Japanese), Wado (Cherokee/American-Indian), Gracias (Spanish), and THANK YOU (English)! ))))) 


	12. Nightmare

Sesshomaru was talked to Rin when everyone in the hall went silent. Looking up he seen Kagome's friend Hoseki, she looked very nice. Then he looked over Kagome. She was gorgeous, the black dress really made you noticed her soft, pale, milky white skin. The skin seemed so smooth and beautiful black hair was straight with only one side of her bangs pulled back with a clip. The clip was white with a single white flower on it. Sesshomaru also noticed the way the dress fit in just the right places and caressed were he longed to. The crescent moon on her stomach almost made him smile with the thought of her belonging to him. Sesshomaru finally gave up on trying to convince himself. He was smarter then to try and fail.  
  
Kagome was blushing madly. Sesshomaru had all, but kissed her with his eyes. "Sorry were a bit late..." Kagome whispered and sat to Sesshomaru's left side, where next to her sat Shippou. To Sesshomaru's right were Rin, then Hoseki. "Kagome? Do you remember when you transformed into... well... Do you remember the first time you ate in here and something was wrong with you? Does that have anything to do with your dreams?" Sesshomaru quietly asked Kagome while the others talked about land troubles. "I think so." "Well, when you have them please come to me." Kagome only nodded and stared at her food.  
  
Hoseki looked over at Kagome. "Well what do you think Kagome? I think we should!" Kagome looked blankly at them. "What? Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear you guys." Hoseki sighed and went into a big conversation over the lands of the west. Rin had a good plan that was shockingly something that might work. To add to the shock Sesshomaru didn't object, only he fueled the fire with his comments. In a flurry a big debate had erupted.  
  
When the whole dinner thing was done Kagome went to her room. She was feeling tired, she felt like she had done too much after waking up. "Oiy..." Flopping down onto her bed she thought,* God... I wish I would have brought my c.d. player with me...* Looking outside at the trees in the window she fell asleep still clothed and all.  
  
"KAGOME!" Kagome turned around to see Naraku coming at her. Having no time at all to react Naraku embraced her. "You won't get away from me now 'my' little Kagome..." A sharp stab of pain was jolting up her back and she could felt her left-arm go numb. Looking down she seen Naraku had jabbed something into her side. "Have fun my Kagome." With that he vanished. Kagome fell to the ground and tried to call Sesshomaru when all the sudden she screamed violently. "AHHHH!!!!!" It felt like something was tearing her body apart from the inside. Tears were falling from her face like a river, it hurt so much. Clutching her sides she began to roll around in pain. "OH GOD HELP ME!!!" With one last scream of agony Kagome woke up to feel something in her head. "You are mine now..." It was Naraku's voice. Shooting up she went to find Sesshomaru. In the back of Kagome's mind the song Trapt – Still Frame was playing. "COME TO ME KAGOME!" His voice yelled. "NO!" Kagome was holding her head looking at all the corridors through teary eyes. Choosing one she ran and ran, yelling and screaming. The chorus of the song playing over and over in her head, making her feel more and more confused, frightined, and scared.  
  
(chorus of Trapt – Still frame)  
  
*Please help me cause I'm breaking! This picture's frozen and I can't get out!  
  
Please help me cause I'm breaking down! This picture's frozen and I can't get it out of here!  
  
Believe me I'm just as lost as you.........  
  
Believe me I'm just as lost as you.*  
  
Sesshomaru was in his study when he felt something wrong from Kagome. There was another presence with her. Then out of the blue he felt her become frantic and run out of her room. Jumping up knock several things off his desk and his chair down, he ran out in such of Kagome. He could barely feel Kagome's presence. Now he felt mostly a different presence. He went to cut it off. Then Kagome bust in teary eyed, holding her head and screaming franticly. "NO!!!!!" She fell down then jumped back up. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome ran right into Sesshomaru and started pounding his chest to no avail. "NO!!!!!! I WON'T COME!!!!!!" Sesshomaru held and her she began to sob. "Help me.... Oh god.... Someone please help me!"  
  
Kagome felt warm, moist lips pressed to hers and her eyes were wide. Sesshomaru was kissing her... *Arg.... That stupid aristocratic pup!* Naraku thought, * I won't give her up without a fight...* Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, kissing back with full passion. For no reason Kagome pushed away and jumped up, her eyes were red with a twinge of purple in the pupils. In a manly voice again Kagome 'ku-ku-kued' "She will be mine Sesshomaru..." Naraku's voice came out like a purr in pleasure to see Sesshomaru so mad and enraged.  
  
"She will never be yours, you disgusting 'HANYOU'!" With that Sesshomaru started to charge at Kagome. "You don't wanna hurt poor Kagome, now would you?" At that Sesshomaru slowed to a few paces, then stopped. "SESSHOMARU! Please kill me...I don't wanna hurt anyone..." Again the feeling of a sharp stab of pain jolt up her back and she was feeling her left-arm go numb. There next to her was Hoseki and it looked like she was injecting something into Kagome. "What...?" Kagome looked at Hoseki with tear stained cheeks and glossy eyes. "It's some of the anti-venous and herbs my parents gave us." Hoseki smiled. *NO! I WON'T LET HER GO! I'VE WORKED TO HARD! * With that Naraku was gone. "I hope that does happen again." Hoseki nodded and Sesshomaru embraced Kagome. Shocked, then no more surprised she wrapped her arms around him again. Hoseki stood up to look around. There alone sat/ stood the three of them.  
  
In the morning Kagome and Hoseki thought they should leave to get more supplies at Hoseki's house. Sesshomaru nodded and to Rin's happiness, a shocked Shippou, and pleasure of Hoseki; Sesshomaru kissed Kagome off. ((((( OK!!!!!!!!! That was interesting! ^__^ I hope this one is big enough for you and Heh ... hopefully enjoying ^_~. I got the idea from a dream I had lol! Well pretty please R+R!)))))  
  
' Sesshomaru growls at Shadow-Mai, "I'll kill you for doing that to Kagome!" Shadow-Mai growls back, "Well boy-o you want your 'fans' to be interested right? WELL YOU DUMB DUMB YOU NEED TO DRAW THEM IN WITH AN INTERESTING PLOT!!"^ _ ^ ' 


	13. Kagome's tragedy

By the time Kagome, Hoseki, and Shippou were almost half way through the woods it began to get dark. The gold ran through the tree leaves like silk and the navy blue color began to cover the sky. Kagome could still feel the tingle of when Sesshomaru had kissed her. If one just looked at him one would think his lips were cold and hard, but they weren't, they were soft and warm. "Hey come on Kagome, quit daydreaming!" Hoseki giggled. "Huh... OH... oh shut up!" Both girls were smiling and Shippou was very confused, but Kagome had a little bit of a blush run a crossed her cheeks.  
  
A familiar smell came to Kagome, Hoseki and Shippou could smell it to, she could tell by the look on their faces. *What is that scent? * Kagome remembered it, but could quite put a pinpoint on it. Shippou was raking his brain trying to remember; he knew it was important, but with all his fun recently he had forgotten. Shippou on Kagome's shoulder, Hoseki, and Kagome came into a clearing and right in front of them was Sango and Miroku. Kagome's face was stricken with great sadness when they jumped up to defend themselves ready to fight her to the death. "Oh well that a middy fine way to show a welcome back." Kagome walked around them, sitting down on a log and set her enormous bag down. Right where Sango and Miroku could see it, on purpose. Shippou jumped from Kagome's shoulder onto the bag, smiling.  
  
"KAGOME!!! SHIPPOU!!!" Sango noticed whom they were, that made Kagome smile as she launched herself at Kagome. "WHERE ON KAMI'S (god's) EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?!? WE TOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!" Kagome smiled and motioned for Hoseki to sit next to her, at that moment Miroku had realized that Kagome was a half demon. "Kagome... What happened to you? You're not human." Kagome blinked then laughed. "Yeah first off meet my friend Hoseki. Hoseki this is Sango and Miroku."Kagome pointed to each in turn. Miroku might have tried to grope Hoseki and ask his trademark question, if it weren't for pressing matters. Kagome was a half demon. "Well guys it's started when Rin found me in the river half drowned..." Kagome continued the story, letting Hoseki fill in on hazy areas and part she couldn't quite explain right.  
  
Kagome seen the bushes rustle and her, Hoseki, Sango, and Miroku jumped to defense, which made Kagome smile inwardly. "WHO GOES THERE?!?" Kagome yelled to the bushes.  
  
"Is that you Kagome?!?" Inu-yasha jumped out of the bushes to see only two new half demons. Inu-yasha had smelled Kagome while he was out on a scout of the area. Her scent was changed though, it was a scent he was most familiar with; with himself. "I know I heard Kagome's voice...and I smell her... wait! The smell is different... its... a HALF DEMONS?!?" Inu-yasha backed up looking at the two half wolf demons. One of them sat down and Shippou rolled his eyes at Inu-yasha's antics. Pushing the other girl aside he knew Kagome when he seen her, plus the annoying Shippou at her side. "Kagome?!? I thought you were dead." Inu-yasha hugged her tightly.  
  
Kagome hugged back then told Inu-yasha, "By the way... DON'T push my friend. Hoseki this-"A hand pointed to the man in front of her. "Is Inu- yasha. Inu-yasha this-"Her hand point to Hoseki this time. "Is Hoseki." Inu-yasha nodded then hugged Kagome again. "God I missed you Kagome..." With a small sigh Kagome patted him on the back. "I missed you too Inu-chan." Just then Inu-yasha, Shippou, Hoseki, and Kagome's noises all started to sniff around. Sango would have giggled madly if it weren't for the fact they all look horrified. Hoseki looked so pale she might have been mistaken for dead if she weren't standing. "Kagome." The girls looked at each other and in unison, "Mother. Father." Running Kagome grabbed her bag and Shippou. Pulling her bow out, they ran in the direction of the village. Inu- yasha and the rest of the gang close behind.  
  
"I shall eat you ALL ALIVE!!!" An enormous demon swiped for a human to eat. It was a VERY burnt orange color and its head was shaped to a point. Acid was dripping from his mouth, yellow and forming craters in the ground. His claws were long and as sharp as fresh knifes. "Owwin Sonoko E Mo Nin!" An arrow with piercing red energy shot and disintegrated the demon's arm. "Hey pin head over here!" Kagome called out. Shippou ran around the other side and murmured something. Transforming to an older version of himself and pulling a blue fire sword from no where. Hoseki moved to the other side pulling out her powders.  
  
With renewed strength, two of the male village demons jumped up to help. "Welcome back Lady Hoseki, Lady Kagome." Hoseki nodded and Kagome smiled, "Nice to see you again Hikojin, Mikenage" Just then Inu-yasha came out of the woods. Without looking, "Hoseki you go find Ota (Dad) and Oka (Mom). Inu-yasha and the others will take ure place." Nodding Hoseki jumped off and before the demon could escape that way, Inu-yasha took her place.  
  
Hoseki jumped around searching for her mom and dad. She stopped to think of a new plan when she heard a rustling under some thatch. Picking up the thatch Hoseki seen her parents bloodied and broken. "MOM! DAD!" She sat down and started to put herbs on her dad and wrap him in bandage. He was only human after all he would die more easily. Then she did the same with her mother. "How could this happen? What happened to our seekers?" Hoseki gasped cause at that moment she realized why her parents had really let her go. Cause if they were to die in this battle she wasn't to see.  
  
Their injuries really weren't that serious, they were just unconscious. *Hum now that I know my parents are safe I should go around and help the others out. Kagome won't mind. * In a Flurry Hoseki was smelling and jumping around, she found ever body she could sense, whether they were dead or alive. The ones that were alive and remotely health helped Hoseki. You could hear screams and battle cries, loud crashes and sizzling noises. If it weren't for the scene at hand one might have thought that sizzling was from an egg frying.  
  
"Lady Hoseki..." Jumping down and turning around, Hoseki seen a little girl and boy. The boy was a little older then the girl and they seemed unscathed. Hoseki looked them over anyways, "You guys are unharmed. How ever did you manage that?" The little boy put the little girl down on the ground, but kept hold of her hand. "We were off a little ways picking berries and then on our way back we seen the demon, but we stayed hidden. We weren't worried about parents or anything, cause we don't have any." Hoseki patted the little boy and girl on the head. "Then will you do me a BIG favor? Will you help me with these village people?" A loud crash was heard and the boy looked around scared, "But won't the demon attach us?" "Yeah! Won't the demon attach us?" The little girl repeated after her brother. Hoseki smiled as shook her head no, "My friends are battling it. They are the strongest people around here." With a look of courage in his eyes the boy agreed. *If those people can fight a demon, then I can help out too! * "We will!" Then just as before, "Yeah! We will!" repeated the little girl. Smiling, Hoseki showed them what to do with the not so hurt people, when they had the hang of it she went off to the seriously injured people.  
  
"There you go! Last one done." With that they all heard a shrewd shriek and a loud thud, that could be felt all the way in the western lands. "And it looks as if the battle has been won. Let's go see if they are ok. Get on my back." With both children on her back she went to find the others, to fix their wounds as well. When she got there the one called Miroku was helping Sango and the other two warriors up. They all sustained major damage, but she seen Inu-yasha clawing at the stomach of the beast with not much luck. "Inu-yasha what are you doing?"  
  
Inu-yasha turned his face with as much anger as tears in his eyes. "Ka- Kagome" Instant tears began to fall. "NO!!!"  
  
(((((((((Well another chappy finished. ^__^ I hope you like it. By the way I just finish two good fanfics. One is an Inu/Kag Its called A Valentine Vacation And the other one is a Kou/Kag its called Beyond the Limit. Both good fics and both are FINISHED fics. ^_^BYE!)))))))))))) 


	14. Realization

Eternity seemed to small at word for how long it seemed to take her to get over to Inu-yasha. Her shirt was starting to get wet from the river of tears that flow. Finally she reached Inu-yasha and looked around, "Why don't you use the Tetsaiga!?!?" She was punching and clawing at the beast stomach as Inu-yasha had once done. "You stupid wench! Don't you think that I would have used it? That stupid sword won't transform!"  
  
Sango looked at him. "But Kagome isn't human anymore Inu-yasha." Laying a hand on his shoulder. "No, but what about the other villagers that may have been eaten alive as well!?!"  
  
Miroku felt like his legs would give out, *Kagome can't be gone... * Seeing Sango with tears in his eyes brought his strength up to help her. He pulled Sango into his arms, "Shhh..." He stroked her hair with loving care.  
  
Inu-yasha felt warmth on his cheeks and ran into the forest. *Not again! First my mother, then my father, and now Kagome! NO! *  
  
Hoseki seen her parents come over and ran to them crying. "Oka. Ota... Kagome is... she is...Ohh!" She began sobbing into her mother's shoulder. Her mother smiled, but no one seen. Pulling on a sad face her mother looked at Hoseki. "Kagome had someone in the Western Lands that she really cared about right? Shouldn't you tell that person what happened to Kagome? Now you listen here Hoseki. Do you think Kagome would want you to grief over her? No she would want maybe one thing, for you to and her friends to move on. She wouldn't want you to cry like this." With a new courage in her eyes Hoseki stood straight. "Your right. Kagome wouldn't want this. Do you think you could rebuild the village without me?" Her mother raised an eyebrow jokingly, "Do you really think that we can't? Please!" Smiling a little at how her mom tried to cheer her up Hoseki went to the others. "Hey you guys. Kagome had some friends in the Western lands and I need to tell them what has happened." Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all nodded silently. "We will come with you." With a rustle from the bushes Inu-yasha appeared. "We have to let all of Kagome's friends and... family, that she is ...gone." No one really wanted to say it, but Inu-yasha finally said it and Shippou began crying. "NO! MAMA CAN'T DIE!" Shippou was back to his little self and was crying into Sango, who was currently holding him.  
  
Hoseki looked around and grabbed Kagome's bag. "It's almost dawn. We should sleep a little while and get a fresh start in the morning." Everyone nodded, but everyone also knew there would be no sleep.  
  
In the morning with heavy hearts they headed off. No one was speaking to one another. Their trek was not that far, for they had just left hours before they had come upon the gang and then the battle. It would not be long before they hit their destination.  
  
(((WOW! I think that's the fastest I ever got a chapter up! I know it's probably to short, but I have an idea and I had to get it down before I forgot. But now ^_^ I'm plum out of writers energy hehehehee Well hope you all like it and I'm looking forward to the reviews.))) 


	15. A Big Shock To All

Hoseki looked around and grabbed Kagome's bag. "It's almost dawn. We should  
sleep a little while and get a fresh start in the morning." Everyone  
nodded, but everyone also knew there would be no sleep.  
  
In the morning with heavy hearts they headed off. No one was speaking to  
one another. Their trek was not that far, for they had just left hours  
before they had come upon the gang and then the battle. It would not be  
long before they hit their destination.  
  
Hoseki felt that in her heart she would die. She had always wanted a sister  
and with Kagome around she felt like she had earned one. She never thought  
that she would be torn away just as she found her. She knew that even  
thought Sesshomaru didn't show that he cared he did and deeply.  
"Hoseki!" The girl in question turned just in time to see a clawed hand  
come down at her. In a quick movement she turned and slashed her sword down  
on the offending hand. The handless arm drew back, but instead of anything  
any of them would have, it grew back. "Oh no..." Hoseki's breath caught in  
her throat. "This is getting old real fast..." Inu-yasha said in a husky like  
voice. "Wind Scar!" He brought the tetsusaiga down on the mud like  
creature.  
Miroku sighed. "It's just not the same without Kagome..." Everyone nodded  
at that. They spent the rest of the time in there own thoughts, which meant  
it was very quiet.  
When they reached Sesshomaru's palace a few hours later they were greeted  
by the lord himself. "What the heck are we doing here?!?" Hoseki sighed,  
"Kagome was with him for awhile and I should tell him about her unfortunate  
demise..." Standing straight Hoseki forcefully made her way to face  
Sesshomaru. The sweat gently ran down the back of Hoseki's neck. His face  
looks so stern... Will he kill me for not protecting her? I hope not. Well  
here goes! "Sesshomaru I have terrible news." He raised a delicate  
eyebrow. He looks amused!! Putting on a stern face too Hoseki raised her  
eyes to finally meet his after looking everywhere but there. "Kagome  
is...dead." She finally bowed her head as did everyone else, even Inu-yasha.  
"No she is not." Hoseki's face shot up and just as she was about to yell at  
him a woman ran out the castle gates followed close by a little girl. All  
faces turned to a deadly shocked expression when the woman stopped short of  
Sesshomaru's side. "Oh hey you guys! "Kagome's face turned back into a  
bright smile.  
Everyone knew this had to be the same Kagome for even Sesshomaru would  
know if it were a demon spirit, Spells & trickery, or something else.  
"But... How... When... What...!" Kagome smiled, "Oh hush. I'll tell you over  
dinner tonight." She quickly turned to Sesshomaru. "May they stay the night  
Sessy?" The man in question nodded.  
"SESSY?!? WHY THE HECK DID YOU CALL HIM SESSY?!? Inu-yasha bellowed.  
"Because Inu-yasha I want to." She simply stated. She felt a little tug on  
her Kimono (Yes she has changed into a different Kimono). Rin was just  
behind her, tugging on her Kimono like a little girl would her mom. "Can we  
play some more, Mama?"  
Inu-yasha's head was reeling. Did she just call her Mama?!?   
Kagome nodded, "Here in a little bit. In the mean time..." Just at that  
moment Kagome felt a fuzz ball clamping onto her. "Well hello to you to  
Shippou." Shippou was crying in Kagome's hands. Sesshomaru silently started  
to walk inside the gates, Kagome following holding Shippou, Rin right on  
her heels. Hoseki soon followed after a moment of confusion and everyone  
followed her in.  
(I'm SO SO Sorry I haven't got this up sooner but I tried! I know its  
really really small by I have a plan that while shape things up and  
hopefully bring things alil more together for those of you who think this  
is going no where fast ; Oh and PLZ RR!) 


End file.
